


I told you so

by jinorasab



Series: in this house, you and me. [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinorasab/pseuds/jinorasab
Summary: "But Juyeon, I'm sick! Don't drink using my cup!""But I don't get sick."And there Juyeon was wrong.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Series: in this house, you and me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	I told you so

“I don’t want to say it, but well, I _told_ you _so_!”

A pained grunt followed a small smack, when Chanhee slapped a cold damp cloth on top of Juyeon’s high temperature forehead. The grunt only made Chanhee sighed a little, though. He did not want to admit that he felt a tad bit sad and worried looking at Juyeon in his weak state, but he did say so.

Juyeon had always been a very strong one, physically, even when they were kids. Chanhee would be the one who was more fragile and sickly-looking, always choosing to stay under the shade when summer came and opting to watch Juyeon play football with the neighborhood kids. Juyeon would not even get sick when flu season came, or when he had so many things to do at once and he did not sleep for two days.

But Juyeon was a human too, and humans were bound to get sick.

It all started yesterday. Chanhee was starting to feel under the weather and the thermometer he used to check only confirmed it. He got sick and soon the sneezes followed. A warm citrus tea always helped, plus he liked citrus anyway, so Chanhee decided to have some. He did not finish a whole cup in one sitting though, and forgot all about it because Juyeon came home (and would whine a lot if Chanhee did not welcome him at the door). When Chanhee remembered it again, he saw that Juyeon had drunk it all away.

“But I’m sick, Juyeon-ie!” Chanhee croaked then, nostrils plugged with swirled tissue because he sneezed too much, “You’ll get it too if you drink with my cup!”

“That’s fine, Chanhee,” Juyeon laughed it away, and to prove a point, he licked the tip of the cup obnoxiously, “Unlike you, I don’t get sick!”

But of course, Chanhee had been right that time, because Juyeon was now strapped into their bed, with budding sweats formed on his pale face, face flushed, and body temperature spiked high. Chanhee was left with the task of taking care of a sick Juyeon, when he himself was still recovering from the sudden-flu he got the day before.

Chanhee forgot about it anyway, because he was too busy wiping all the sweats from Juyeon’s body, changing his clothes every time it went damp, cooking and feeding him a bowl of mushroom porridge (which Juyeon vomited like, five minutes later). A healthy Juyeon was already a needy little bitch and now, his tendency to whine was multiplied by a hundred, making Chanhee went back and forth just to nurse Juyeon back to health.

Thank God Chanhee was all head over heels about Juyeon, and was actually worried and felt guilty for making Juyeon sick, even though he nagged as he re-put the damp cloth to lower Juyeon’s temperature.

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing Juyeon could say before he let the fever medicine finally force him to sleep, making Chanhee snort his soft laugh and smiled.

Well, Juyeon has nursed Chanhee back to health every single time he got sick, so Chanhee would be totally fine taking care of his bed-ridden, sick, and needy boyfriend for mere two-to-three days. But Chanhee would totally say no and leave him if Juyeon asked for a kiss, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how Juyeon keep drinking using New's straw from one of their old VLives.


End file.
